¿Juntos no seremos Felices?
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: ¿Cual será la razón por la que Sanosuke quiere dejar a su esposa?... Megumi aceptará su propuesta... MEGxSANO, algo de AxM y otro poco de KxK
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía._

_**¿ JUNTOS… NO SEREMOS FELICES ?**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

La lluvia empieza a caer suavemente, las gotas golpean en el suelo formando pequeños charcos, reflejan el movimiento apresurado de las personas que buscan resguardo.

Un hombre observaba a través de la ventana su reflejo, veía las gotas de lluvia deslizarse en el vidrio transparente, una sonrisa fingida se asomó en sus labios al escuchar el abrir de la puerta del departamento.

**Buenas noches cariño** – dijo la persona que recién llegaba, la dulce y suave voz de una bella mujer de cabellos azabache, caían lacios hasta su cintura.

… - hubo silencio, ninguna respuesta de parte de aquel hombre que mataba el tiempo observando el caer de la lluvia. Le había esperado por mucho tiempo, necesitaba hablar con ella de asuntos de suma importancia. El futuro de su familia, de su matrimonio pendía en una línea delgada y desgastada a punto de desvanecerse… que difícil era actuar.

**¿Cómo estuvo tu día?** - preguntó la mujer colocándose a un lado del hombre que parecía clavado en ese sitio, se acercó para besar su mejilla. Le miraba maravillada, amaba a ese hombre por encima de su propia vida. Su estatura, su porte, su cabello y ojos castaños, su bronceada piel, todo él era un sueño para ella, su marido, su amigo, su maestro y su fiel amante.

**Bien** – una seca y cortante respuesta, ni siquiera la miró, estaba cansado de la situación, le frustraba el hecho de no disfrutar de su compañía en todo momento.

Las cosas sucedían siempre con un propósito. La gota se había derramado de la copa hacia unas horas; cuando le comunicaba su secretaria que su hijo había sido reportado enfermo solicitaban que alguien fuera por él al colegio.

**Estoy muerta, hoy fue un día pesado** – dijo abrazando la cintura de su marido – **Iré a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar** – dijo la mujer soltando a su mudo acompañante.

La recién llegada se disponía a marcharse, cuando sintió la fuerte mano de su esposo aprisionar su muñeca.

**¿ Ocurre algo? –** hizo la pregunta sin mirar el rostro, observaba la prisión en la que se encontraba su muñeca – **Sanosuke¿Quieres algo de cenar ?** – preguntó de nuevo posando su mirada marrón en su varonil rostro, buscó sus ojos castaños, aquellos que al mirarle le petrificaban cada vez que él le observaba en silencio. Algo andaba mal, el ambiente era tenso y su esposo no le miraba a los ojos, le percibía frío, distante. Sanosuke Sagara no era así, era un hombre justo, cálido, tierno, detallista, bromista, honesto y sobre todo leal, virtudes que admiraba de su esposo.

**No gracias** – respondió serio soltando la muñeca de su mujer – **cené con Souta hace tres horas – **

**¿ entonces ?** – cuestionó la mujer.

**Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante** - dijo en tono serio el castaño.

**Esta bien cariño **– sonrió – **ceno algo ligero y hablamos** – intento seguir su camino a la cocina.

**Megumi tiene que ser ahora** – dijo Sanosuke clavando su mirada en la vista de su esposa. Sus palabras cargadas de rudeza y determinación le detuvieron.

**No te entiendo** – dijo frunciendo el ceño - **Que es aquello tan importante** – suspiró - **Que no puede esperar** - dio media vuelta poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas en reproche, no entendía el por que de su insistencia.

**El divorcio** – escupió sin ningún cuidado sosteniendo la posesión firme que había tomado hacia unos minutos frente a su esposa.

Megumi había quedado muda, helada ante las palabras que Sanosuke le decía fríamente, sintió una punzada vibrar en su espina dorsal.

**Es… tas…. Bro… me… an…do** – balbuceó sin dejar de mirarle, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá que en hora buena se encontraba a un lado de ella. Posó su mano en su pecho sin entender aún lo que ocurría.

**Hablo MUY en serio** – dijo Sanosuje enfatizando la palabra, caminó hacia la ventana, observó los rayos y relámpagos reflejados en el cielo oscuro.

**Es una pesadilla** – murmuró Megumi clavando su mirada en sus pálidas manos que jugaban nerviosas al no tener control de la situación - **No sé que esta ocurriendo** – dijo en voz baja para soltar rienda a sus lagrimas que tenían minutos de agruparse en su triste mirada.

**Lo siento, sólo quiero el divorcio** – dijo Sanosuke evitando mirar a su frágil mujer.

**¿Lo sientes? –** alzó su mirada con la tristeza y frustración reflejada de no saber lo que ocurría, la razón por la que ÉL le pedía tal cosa. Era una incógnita para ella – **Yo sigo sin entender que esta ocurriendo** – dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención de su marido, aquel hombre que amaba con infinita devoción. Acaso no se daba cuenta que sus palabras le lastimaban.

Sanosuke guardaba silencio. La situación no era fácil ni mucho menos la decisión era sencilla, pero con el tiempo sería la mejor, estaba perdiendo fuerzas, quería correr hacia ella, tomarla en brazos y consolarle, sin embargo… no era suficiente…

**¡NO ESTES CALLADO… RESPONDE **! – grito Meg al no recibir respuesta – **Acaso… ¿Hay otra mujer?** – preguntó Meg con hilo de voz, las fuerzas de hacia unos segundos se esfumaron. El temor de acertar le oprimió su garganta.

_**Otra mujer**_- las palabras golpearon la mente de Sanosuke, como podía dudar ella de su amor, de su fidelidad.

La amaba más que a su vida y le dolía separarse de ella. Al parecer, Megumi no se daba cuenta que la razón por la cual necesitaban ambos su libertad era por que poco a poco moría el amor entre ellos. No había detalles, no más conversaciones hasta altas horas de la noche o paseos románticos. Le había quedado muy claro que Meg amaba más su trabajo que a su familia. Así que tomó la decisión. Ya no estaba dispuesto a observar como el amor con él que habían unido sus vidas en matrimonio cesaba algún día.

**No es una mujer** – respondió dolido Sanosuke por la falta de confianza de su esposa.

**¿ Entonces? **- le dirigió una mirada curiosa – **dime que pasa** – dijo limpiando las lagrimas deslizadas en sus mejillas.

**¿ Quieres saber lo que pasa?** – interrogo Sanosuke con Ironía.

**Si **– respondió Meg firme ante aquella pregunta.

**Esta bien… te diré lo que pasa** – suspiro cansado de la situación – **pasa que estoy cansado de estar solo, de trabajar llegar a casa y comer con mi hijo y esperar a mi mujer llegue cuando le da la gana a sus clientes de dejarle libre** – dijo mirándole con furia reprimida.

Meg sonrió en respuesta a las palabras de su marido – **Por favor cariño… estas celoso** – dijo más tranquila de saber que el asunto no era un gran problema sin solución.

**No has entendido Megumi…** - camino hacia donde ella se encontraba – **no son celos, me alegra que te realices como profesionista** – hizo una pausa mirándole con atención – **fue un acuerdo. Respeto y cumplo mi palabra **– quiso acariciar el atractivo y suave rostro de su esposa – **He decidido que lo mejor es que sigas siendo una exitosa doctora y yo seguir por mi lado con la educación y crianza de mi hijo -**

**Nuestro hijo** – recalcó Megumi poniéndose de pie.

**Vaya **– soltó un suspiro – **Ahora si recuerdas que es de ambos** – alzo su voz perdiendo el control – **Te diré algo** – su voz de apago al ver el reflejo de angustia de su mujer – **Hoy en la mañana llamaron del colegio reportando a tu hijo enfermo** – sonrió tristemente – **Que injusto no, su madre pediatra** – le miró con molestia – **atendiendo a otros niños – **

**San…** - fue interrumpida.

**No he terminado** - su mirada cansada le detuvo – **Lloraba y pedía que su mamá fuera por él –** hizo una pausa respirando profundamente – **Pequeño detalle** – dijo con burla – **Su madre estaba trabajando, haciéndose cargo de la salud y bienestar de otros niños. Mi secretaria tuvo que pedirle a Aoshi que le recogiera, puesto que yo tenía una junta muy importante - **

La pelinegra quedo en silencio, tenía miedo. Las palabras de Sanosuke le herían su corazón, temía a su reacción, era un hecho que su marido estaba enojado.

**Ahora ya sabes lo que esta pasando** – la rodeo con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y acercándola a él le susurró cerca del oído, sintiendo el estremecimiento del Frágil cuerpo – **Ya te lo dije, es fácil. Dame el divorcio y no hagas esto difícil.**

Megumi abrió sus ojos de golpe, inyectados de pánico, no quería perder a su marido, no quería ver fragmentada a su familia – **Debe haber otra solución** – dijo con desesperación disimulada.

**No la hay…. Meg no puedo ser egoísta y pedirte que dejes de trabajar, que abandones tus sueños **– respiró cansado **– No cuando sé cuanto amas tu profesión** – Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su esposa – **Sabes que no te hace falta nada, no necesitas trabajar – **quiso besarla, pero no lo hizo, le miró con tranquilidad memorizando su bello rostro.

**Sano¿Acaso ya no me amas? **– preguntó recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

_**Más que a mi vida**_ – pensó Sanosuke sin soltarla del abrazo.

**Meg debo irme **– besó la frente de su esposa, no podía darle una respuesta, nada que hiciera las cosas más difíciles.

**No te vayas** – dijo en suplica la pelinegra.

**Lo lamento, es lo mejor, Souta esta en casa de Shura, enviaré a mi abogado para que te diga que hacer** – dijo liberándola de sus brazos.

**¿Qué has dicho?** – Meg estaba ansiosa – **Mi hijo se queda conmigo** – dijo mezclando molestia, un extraño choque de emociones.

**Meg** – suspiró sabiendo que la situación se tensaba, - _**un cuento de nunca acabar –**_ pensó molestó y cansado, quería ir a casa de su hermana a dormir – **No tienes tiempo para ser esposa, ni mucho menos madre. Por favor deja que mi hermana le cuide mientras el juez determina con quien de los dos es mejor que Souta viva** – dijo Sanosuke caminando.

**Sano, por favor, Souta necesita de mí, soy su madre** – dijo Meg con las lágrimas inconsolables amenazando con liberarse. Como se atrevía hacerles eso, si ella los amaba. Caminó hacia donde Sano estaba.

**Meg se feliz** – le miró con tristeza – **Lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver …** - acercó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su esposa - **por el bien de ambos alejémonos** – detuvo su mano antes de hacer contacto, giró su cuerpo para caminar hacia la salida, sostuvo la perilla y girándola abrió la puerta para salir.

**SANO YO TE AMO, AMO A SOUTA, POR FAVOR REGRESA** – las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas trazando líneas finas, corrió hacia la puerta viendo como está se cerraba dejándola sin fuerzas, dejó caer su cuerpo, resbalando su espalda por la puerta de madera, cayó sobre el piso frío, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada. No terminaba de procesar lo ocurrido de ser un día cálido, terminó en una gran pesadilla – **Lo nuestro tiene solución** – susurró queriéndose convencer a si misma.

**Perdóname Meg**, - cerró sus ojos – **También te amo, pero esto debe terminar antes de que acabemos con nuestros corazones** – Sano entró a su auto y se dirigió al departamento de su hermana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola chicas!!!... tanto tiempo, bueno espero que les agrade este nuevo fic que tenia ya casi un año en mi cuaderno y decidí empezar a pasarlo al pc.

Lamento la demora de mis otros fics, pero tengo problemas técnicos, ahora el pc de mi hermana no funciona y uso el del trabajo, pero ya casi regreso actualizando en mayoreo, trabajo en ello.

Espero sus reviews, este fic esta dedicado a todas las fans de esta pareja en especial a mis amigas que me han contagiado su gusto por ella. Marion chan y Andrea chan,( mi comadre!!). También a Shysie y a mi querida Akemi Chan que cumplió añitos el pasado 22 de mayo, muchas felicidades ¡!.

Les quiere al chan. Disfruten de la lectura.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía._

_**Capítulo 2**_

Dejó caer la rosa que tenía en su mano acompañada de una lágrima que se deslizaba en su mejilla.

**Los extraño** – susurró sin fuerzas, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia rozar su cuerpo, alzó la vista observando las nubes oscurecerse cubriendo el cielo, un clima que describía su estado de ánimo.

Sonrió para si misma al posar una vez más su triste mirada en la placa que cubría las tumbas de sus seres queridos, aquellos que le habían dado la vida y cuidado por mucho tiempo, sus padres.

**Vaya día para pasarlo en el cementerio** – se escuchó la voz fría y varonil muy cerca del lugar donde ella se encontraba situada.

Con la curiosidad que le caracterizaba, la joven alzó su vista buscando a la persona, dueña de tan agradable voz, giró su rostro para encontrarse con la imponente figura de un apuesto hombre con una altura de más de metro ochenta, su tez clara, cabello azabache, hermosos ojos azul hielo, fríos y enigmáticos. Al sentirse observado no pudo hacer más que buscar al dueño de la penetrante mirada. Alzó su rostro, cruzando su fría mirada con la tristeza esmeralda de la señorita que estaba a unos pasos de él. La joven parpadeo un par de veces desubicada. El pelinegro le miraba con infinita calma e interés, en ese momento se reprochó a sí misma por tener un talón de Aquiles, su incansable curiosidad.

Al sentirse nerviosa e indefensa, la joven movió su rostro clavando su vista en la rosa que había dejado caer en la tumba que estaba frente a ella.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más libertad, las gotas eran gruesas y frías.

**Si no busca refugio podría enfermar** – sintió el calor de otra persona situándose a su lado, el abrigo cálido de un extraño; las gotas dejaron de hacer contacto con su piel; alzó su mirada girando su rostro para encontrarse con el dueño de la gélida voz, su rostro era marcado por las gotas de lluvia que corrían delineando cada aspecto varonil del atractivo hombre que le miraba fríamente. El hombre con quien había cruzado miradas hacia un instante se encontraba a su lado compartiendo el paraguas que llevaba para refugiar y cubrir su cuerpo, un gesto caballeroso, no le importaba ser presa de las gruesas gotas de lluvia, le protegía a ella, su frágil figura, una solitaria dama que se encontraba en un cementerio . Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien en aquel tétrico y solitario lugar.

… – La chica guardó silencio, por primera vez se sentía agradable en compañía de un extraño involuntariamente sus labios se curvaron, sentía la protección y seguridad que le brindaba ese paraguas … Mentira … se mentía a ella misma. Era la compañía del atractivo caballero quien le hacia vulnerable.

**Aoshi Shinomori, un placer **– el joven extendió su mano.

La señorita le miró hipnotizada, haciendo un suave contacto con sus manos, frías, vestidas con gotas de lluvia. Hizo una reverencia aceptando su presentación y el gesto caballeroso que tenía para con ella. Sin nada que decir giró su cuerpo para caminar por el sendero marcado por el lodo. Ya no tenía más que hacer en ese lugar, la visita había concluido.

**Espera **– dijo Aoshi tocando su brazo – **es de la mala educación no decirle tu nombre a una persona que ya se ha presentado **– le aló suavemente para acercarla a él quedando ambos expuestos a la lluvia.

**Misao** – susurró la jovencita mirándole hechizada a causa de la cercanía.

**Bonito nombre señorita** – tomó su mano con delicadeza y le besó – **¿ Me permitiría invitarle un café ? – **

**Lo lamento… no puedo** – Misao observó como Aoshi tenía su mano refugiada entre las suyas.

**Perdón **– soltó la mano de Misao al percatarse de su acción.

**Descuide **– dijo Misao apartando su mirada lejos de la de Aoshi, la clavó en el piso justo en el paraguas tirado a un lado del joven, se inclino para recogerlo y poder devolvérselo. Al descifrar Aoshi las intenciones de la linda señorita, se inclinó a la par para recoger el objeto, rozó sus manos nuevamente, Misao sintió el agolparse en sus mejillas, desvió su rostro para evitar que Aoshi se percatará de las sensaciones que despertaba en ella un extraño.

Aoshi le miró con interés; desde que iba a visitar la tumba de su madre no había encontrado más bello ángel en aquel lugar que la frágil y hermosa mujer que ahora se incorporaba con elegancia.

**Quisiera insistir en la invitación a tomar un café** – dijo Aoshi clavando su mirada en las esmeraldas de la joven.

**Lo siento…** - le miró nerviosa – **tal vez en otra ocasión** – dijo de manera inconsciente dando pie a un encuentro futuro.

**Perfecto **– dibujo una sonrisa con sus labios – **El viernes en el café **_**"Lemier"**_** . A las diez de la mañana **–sonrió satisfecho sin darle tiempo si quiera de responder se giró y tomó camino para marcharse.

**Pero…** - Misao no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo…- _**¿Eso era una cita?**__ - _Preguntó curiosa su conciencia.

**La estaré esperando** – gritó el joven antes de desaparecer del sendero.

Misao suspiró… ahora sólo le quedaba pensar en asistir puntualmente o buscarse una buena excusa que la convenciera de no tomar seriamente la invitación. Sonrió para ella misma. Ese hombre era un tramposo, le había dejado su paraguas… Tenía que devolvérselo. Ella no era ninguna ladrona. Caminó hacia su auto, era hora de ir a casa..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¿ Qué has dicho?** – preguntó la mujer incrédula – no puede ser, él te ama –

**Me pidió el Divorcio, Kaoru** - sollozó – **¿ Qué voy hacer ?** – dijo Meg con preocupación.

**Tranquila, seguro que fue una broma muy pesada por parte de Sanosuke** – hizo una pausa – **Recuerda su aniversario esta cerca – **

**No, Kaoru, me lo dijo en los términos más serios y francos posibles** – suspiró – **Me quiero morir** – dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

**Ni lo digas en broma** – mencionó con un dejo de nerviosismo disimulado – **Ya te lo dije esto tiene solución **– dijo Kaoru para tranquilizarle - **¿ Hace cuánto tiempo que Sano salio de casa ? – **

**Hace 2 horas** – respondió con voz temblorosa – **Kaoru tengo miedo** – suspiró – **Sano dijo que Souta estaba con Shura y que se quedaría con ella hasta que juez decidiera con quien era mejor que él se quedará** – se le formó un inmenso dolor en el pecho – **Me va a pelear la custodia de mi hijo** – dijo desconsolada.

**Meg, no te preocupes por ello, lucharemos para que Souta se quede contigo. No hay mejor lugar para un hijo que con su madre **–

**Entiendo** – dijo poco convencida. Conocía a su marido, sabía que llevaría ese asunto hasta las últimas consecuencias.

**Meg, hazme un favor** – dijo la mujer al no recibir más respuesta del otro lado.

Algo andaba mal, al no escuchar alguna respuesta de parte de su amiga se alarmo – **¿ Meg, estas ahí ? **– silencio – **Meg, Meg, MEGUMI…**

**Hai **– dijo con voz apagada - **¿Cuál? **

**Voy a llamar a Aoshi para que vaya por ti, en tu estado lo mejor es que alguien te haga compañía** – hizo una pausa – **Mi coche esta en el taller y Kenshin no esta en casa, esas son las razones por las que no puedo ir contigo. Pero, mañana a primera hora iré a casa de tu hermano a buscarte **– dijo la mujer como si de un monólogo se tratase.

**¿ Meg , me estas escuchando?** - preguntó preocupada.

**Si **– respondió forzadamente **– Estaré esperando a Aoshi** – sonrió tristemente.

**Bien** – dijo más tranquila, respiró profundo – **Otra cosa. No busques a Sano, ni vayas a casa de Shura por Souta** – dijo queriendo dar confianza a su amiga – **Mantén distancia, tu hijo se encuentra en buenas manos –**

**Lo sé** – respondió Meg.

**Perfecto, llamaré a Aoshi. Todo va a salir bien amiga** – dijo Kaoru con la intención de contagiar calma a su mejor amiga.

**Kaoru –**

**Dime **– contestó la mujer al escuchando su nombre.

**Quiero que seas mi abogada … no confío en nadie más –**

**Por supuesto amiga, se lo diré a Kenshin, ya verás que será pan** **comido – **sonrió** – Lucharemos por salvar tu matrimonio –**

**Si eso llega ser caso perdido **– guardó silencio evitando llorar – **Lo único que quiero conmigo es el fruto del amor que Sano y yo nos profesamos durante estos 5 años, Souta es algo muy importante en mi vida –**

**Si amiga – **

**Entenderé, si Kenshin no quiere ser parte de mi defensa** – dijo Meg con voz débil.

**Estará de acuerdo** – afirmó Kaoru, muy convencida de ello.

**Gracias, te quiero amiga – **

**No es nada, somos como hermanas** – sonrió – **Bueno mujer ahora a llamar a nuestro apuesto hermano mayor.**

**Hai** – Meg se quedo más tranquila, ahora sabía que no estaba sola… no había razón por que sentir angustia… **-**_** La esperanza es lo último que se pierde**_ – le musitó su conciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dejó caer su bolso en el sofá, caminó hacia la cocina colgando en un cesto el paraguas que le habían hecho favor de "prestarle", se preparó un té, necesitaba dejar fluir la calma por el ambiente y por su ser para que la inspiración regresará a su cabeza, tenía más de 6 meses que no podía escribir nada. Miró hacia la pared, observando con detenimiento la hoja pegada en el pizarrón de corcho.

- _**"Escribiendo una historia… romance y tristeza… Escribiendo la triste historia de mi vida"**_ – las leyó en silencio ; tenía pocos días de haber escrito esas líneas. Esperaba que a partir de ellas algo se le ocurriera para escribir su libro… pero no había obtenido nada, su inspiración había emigrado sin su permiso a un lugar inaccesible para ella.

Se distrajo con el parpadeo rojo que brillaba constante en su contestadora. Oprimió el botón de su contestadora para escuchar los mensajes. No era sorpresa escuchar la voz de su editora y amiga desde la universidad _"Yumi Komagata",_ excelente mujer, profesionista y amiga. Sonrió al escuchar el mensaje.

- _"__**Señorita Makimashi, quisiera saber la razón por la cual su celular se encuentra apagado, - **_suspiro_**- Más vale este escribiendo; el jefe quiere material fresco, innovador, de excelente calidad y esos ingredientes son los esenciales en tu trabajo. Amiga, el hecho de que Shishio sea mi marido no significa que puedes trabajar cuando quieras. Las vacaciones se han terminado, así que deja volar tu inagotable imaginación y sorpréndenos. Un beso cariño, te quiero mucho Misao y espero que pronto me invites a tu boda, consigue un novio que buena falta te hace." **_**-**

Sonrió al terminar el mensaje, Yumi jamás cambiaría, muy bromista. La suerte estaba de su parte, las ideas empezaban a fluir como la lluvia, estás se desataron golpeando su mente. Lo tenía decidido a partir de ese día comenzaría a escribir su nueva novela titulada _"Reflejo de Luna". _Curiosamente el encuentro espontáneo con ese joven le había devuelto la inspiración, se había quedado fijada en esos hermosos ojos de hielo que le permitían suspirar al recordar el encuentro.

Caminó hacia su sala de estar para encender su laptop y empezar manos a la obra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Amigo vine tan pronto recibí tu mensaje… ¿Qué ocurré?** – dijo el recién llegado, mirando incrédulo lo que pasaba frente a él. Su mejor amigo con aspecto desaliñado, triste y con una copa de Whisky en su mano y una botella frente a él, ahí estaba sentado frente a la barra.

Sanosuke no le respondió, pensaba en su mujer, en lo desgraciado que se sentía por lastimarla y dejarla llorando, tal vez nunca se perdonaría ser el causante de la tristeza de su Meg. Se odiaba por amarla de la manera en que lo hacia. - _**Por que simplemente no podía olvidarla y ya – **_se dijo en silencio.

**Sanosuke… algo no anda bien¿cierto? –** dijo el pelirrojo sentándose a un lado de su amigo, pidió un trago.

**Le pedí el divorcio a MEG** – dijo llevando el vaso a sus labios para terminar con el liquido de un sólo sorbo.

**No puede ser** – soltó Kenshin incrédulo.

**Lo es, esta misma tarde lo decidí** – guardó silencio – **Lleve a Souta a casa de Shura y luego la espere en el departamento y se lo dije –**

**¿ Qué dijo ella ?** – preguntó el pelirrojo.

**Quiso saber si había otra mujer **– dijo dolido.

**Eso no es verdad. Tú idolatras a tu esposa, ella es tu vida, por eso no entiendo la razón de la ruptura** –

Sonrió satisfecho al saber que su amigo no dudaba en la fidelidad y amor que le profesaba a su Meg, pero eso no era suficiente para seguir juntos.

**Entonces Sano¿ Por qué quieres el Divorcio? –**

**Es una realidad que Megumi no puede ser esposa, madre y pediatra** – hizo una pausa -**ella sólo puede desempañar un papel y ese es referente a su** trabajo – Alzó la voz frustrado.

**Sanosuke eso es absurdo, ella**…-

**No la defiendas** – lo interrumpió bebiendo de un sólo golpe otro vaso con whisky – **Hoy su hijo la necesitaba y ella estaba muy ocupada** – dijo pasando sus manos entre sus cabellos, despeinándose.

**Ok, Ok, tus razones tienes y las respeto **–

**Gracias amigo, quiero pedirte que seas mi abogado, que me ayudes a quedarme con mi hijo **–

**Pero**… - Kenshin calló.

**Entiendo… esto te traerá problemas con tu mujer –**

**No es eso, sólo que conociendo a Kaoru ella será la abogada de Meg** – le miró un momento en silencio – **sabes que son como hermanas –**

**Lo sé, pero no confió en nadie mejor que tú –**

**Haré lo que pueda** – posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, dando su apoyo – **sólo toma en cuenta que el mejor lugar para que los hijos vivan en armonía es con ambos padres –**

**Hai **– suspiró – **En este caso la madre no esta en condiciones de cuidar de su hijo, de mi Souta **– dijo el hombre de mirada castaña a su compañero.

**Eso lo decidirá el juez **– soltó un profundo suspiro – **Haré lo que pueda; Claro , tomando en cuenta que mi contraparte es mi esposa, eso complica las cosas un poco** – dijo Kenshin bebiendo del vino que había en una copa en su mano.

Pero no imposible – hizo una media sonrisa – eres el mejor promedio de toda la facultad de derecho en la historia de está, - **le miró de reojo - ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, no ha habido nadie a superarte **– guardó silencio – **Atribuyendo que en la practica todos los casos han sido a tu favor.**

**En compañía de mi esposa, es la mejor de su generación y en la práctica es un AS. En pocas palabras no me puedo confiar** – observó el vaso vació de su amigo –** Es cuestión de técnica y retórica **– dijo Kenshin pensando en el rostro de su bella Kaoru.

**Confió en ti, Kenshin** – dijo Sanosuke terminando con su quinto vaso de Whisky, desde que su amigo había llegado, había perdido la cuenta de los que le antecedían.

**Ya has bebido suficiente, vamos a casa** – dijo Kenshin pidiendo la cuenta – **te llevo** – dejó unos cuantos billetes que cubrían el consumo de ambos y una buena propina.

**NO QUIERO IRME** – alzó la voz el castaño al sentir el brazo de su amigo intentando ponerlo de pie – **Necesito ahogar mi pena** – dijo la voz deforme y débil en volumen.

**Claro amigo** – Kenshin no cedió – **si es que antes no te ahogas tú** – sonrió al ver el rostro molesto de su amigo, no tenía una apariencia presentable, cabellos desordenados, corbata floja, el desaliño total – **No es un buen comienzo; si tu hijo te ve en este estado es seguro que el juez no permita que este con ninguno de los padres** …- suspiró – **Un padre alcohólico y una madre desobligada –**

**Tienes razón amigo, mejor llévame a un hotel, mañana iré a casa de Shura** - dijo Sanosuke, casi quedándose a medio camino dormido.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola a todos, por fin esta acá el cap 2 de este fic, espero que les guste y dejen su opinión.

A pesar de que no tengo pc en casa, escribo en cuaderno y ya me daré a la tarea de pasar todo lo que he escrito, asi que sigue en pie el hecho de actualizar todos los fics que tengo en lista de espera.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen la historia y aquellos que dejan sus reviews un abrazo, sus comentarios son halagadores y me motivan a seguir adelante.

Gracias a : **Emina** **Satoi, Akemi Chan, mi comadre, mary8876, Shysie, Nanita chan, Gaby chan**.

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega dentro de dos semanas, lamento la demora, pero es difícil subir los capítulos sin pc en casa. Espero subir pronto el cap de Deseo fugaz y Deudas de amor que estan casi listos.

Les aprecia al chan, Dios les Bendiga.

Un beso y abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía._

_**Capítulo 3**_

**Si entiendo** – respondió el joven de cabellos azabache – **muchas gracias por avisarme** –

**No hay de que, ustedes son como mis hermanos, me duele que Meg viva esta situación** – se escuchó la voz femenina tras el auricular.

**Lo sé y te lo agradecemos** – hizo una pausa **– Sanosuke es un imbécil¿Cómo se le ocurre llevarse a Souta y pedirle el divorcio a mi hermana** – respondió molesto, con su característica voz fría y cortante.

**Ten calma , Meg ya se encuentra más tranquila, recuerda que ella necesita un ambiente con paz, no más irá o frustración** – dijo Kaoru temiendo lo peor.

**Te juro que si le llega a pasar algo a mi hermana, Sano se arrepentirá** – dijo Aoshi parando su coche en un semáforo en luz roja.

**No hagas tonterías , Aoshi, debes ir por Meg, llevarla a tu departamento, necesita descansar, sentirse segura - **

**Esta bien** – suspiró frustrado, tenía ganas de buscar a su cuñado y asentarle una buena paliza, haber si así aprendía a no lastimar a su hermana había prometido a su abuelo cuidar de ella y cumpliría con ello.

**Gracias a Aoshi** – dijo más tranquila Kaoru, confiando en la palabra de su hermano mayor adoptivo.

El joven de mirada Fría terminó con la llamada y giró por la derecha sobre la avenida para llegar a casa de su hermana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hizo lo que su amigo le había pedido, le llevó a un hotel y espero a que estuviera dormido en una confortante habitación, era como viajar al pasado; como cuando eran adolescentes de 17 años que se cuidaban las espaldas para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver a su esposa recostada en el sofá, caminó hacia ella tomándola en brazos para llevarla a su cama y dormir junto a ella, sintiendo su calor, le besó la frente al mirarle indefensa.

**Lo sabes¿cierto?** – dijo somnolienta sintiendo los brazos protectores de su marido sostener su cuerpo.

**¿ Él qué? -** preguntó curioso, sabiendo ya a lo que su esposa se refería.

**El divorcio de Meg y Sano** – Respondió Kaoru rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Kenshin.

**Hai **– asintió – **es una lastima** – dijo él con tristeza.

**Voy hacer su abogada **– le dijo abrazándose más a su marido.

**Lo sé** – respondió –** y** **se que sabes que yo no dejaré solo a mi amigo** – entró a la habitación de ambos y la depositó en la cama.

**Ajá** – se levantó un poco para besar sus labios.

**Haremos todo lo posible para que ese divorcio nunca se lleve acabo** – le dijo besando su mejilla.

Asintió – **nuestro sobrino, no tendrá padres separados** – sonrió quedándose dormido.

**Lo sé amor** – la arropó con la colcha – **este será el mejor y más difícil caso de nuestra vida profesional** – Durmió pensando, en la manera de reconciliar esa pareja testaruda y orgullosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llamó a la puerta tres veces, antes de decidirse girar la perilla y darse cuenta que se encontraba esperando su llegada. Entró en el departamento, a paso firme y silencioso buscando a su hermana.

**Meg** – susurró su nombre al verla sentada en un rincón cerca de la ventana , era un ovillo, abrazando su cuerpo, pegaba con fuerza sus piernas a su pecho y su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, sus cabellos lacios caían desordenados cobijando todo su cuerpo.

Se acercó a ella, con las manos a sus costados apretadas con fuerza, cerradas en un puño que hacia que sus nudillos fuesen blancos de la presión.

_**Si tuviera al estúpido de Sagara frente a mí, le mataría a golpes**_ – pensó el hombre poniéndose en cuclillas a la altura de su hermana para poder moverle.

Meg sintió el calor de un cuerpo muy cerca de donde ella estaba –**Sano… suke **– balbuceó la pelinegra, esperanzada a que todo fuese un mal sueño.

**No** – guardó silencio observando a su hermana levantar su rostro para enfrentar al recién llegado.

**Aoshi** – musitó clavando sus ojos azul hielo a la mirada marrón, agotada de tanto llorar.

Maldijo mentalmente, no había visto así a su hermana desde que era una adolescente, en el funeral de su abuelo. Había sido una gran perdida para ambos, en especial para Meg que pasaba horas junto a él escuchando sus historias o leyendo libros.

**Te quiero** – dijo Meg echándose a los brazos de su hermano, soltando el llanto que había contenido por horas pensando en su incierto futuro.

Aoshi acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana, la tenía abrazada, llorando en su hombro, como cuando era niña, el sentado en el suelo consolándola, dándole ánimos para que siguieran jugando.

**Ya no soy una niña** – dijo en voz baja cargada de suspiros.

**Lo sé, pero, para a mi siempre lo serás** – dijo con voz profunda besando su frente – **estoy para apoyarte, eres mi vida, sólo nos tenemos Tú y Yo** – dijo abrazándola.

**Lo sé** – Asintió más tranquila – **No olvides a Kao chan **– se incorporó.

**Hai** – le sonrió **– vamos a casa, ahí estarás mejor, Yuki te consentirá** – Aoshi se puso de pie ayudando a su hermana a imitarle.

**Pero…** - fue interrumpida.

**Nada de "peros"** – dijo Aoshi halándola – **ve a tu habitación lleva algunas mudas y nos vamos –**

Meg asintió obediente, conocía esa mirada fría y profunda de su hermano, no era buena idea iniciar una discusión, después de todo él era el hermano mayor u aunque le costará reconocerlo, quería estar junto a él y su nana para sentirse segura; aquella seguridad que su marido le brindaba, la que su abuelo le dio. Aquella que en ese momento se había marchado con el hombre que amaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El celular sonó una y otra vez, hasta que por fin el dueño se digno a responder.

**¿Sanosuke?** – se escuchó una voz femenina interrogante.

**Mmm **– gimió el nombrado.

**Por Dios Sanosuke¿bebiste?** – preguntó exaltada la mujer.

**No grites** – dijo somnoliento – **me duele la cabeza** – quiso mirara la hora que marcaba el reloj digital que se encontraba sobre el tocador.

**Cómo NO te va a doler, si estas bebido** – replicó la mujer

**¡ Diablos ¿ Shura has visto la hora? –** preguntó incrédulo.

**Por supuesto, que se que hora es** – bufó – **al parecer él que no lo sabe eres tu hermanito** – dijo alzando su voz.

**Ahhh¿ Entonces por que llamas ?** - preguntó con desganó, deseaba seguir durmiendo.

**Mmm… -** suspiró frustrada **– Sucede que tu hijo Souta de 4 años de edad se ha despertado preguntando por su mamá y luego preguntó por el irresponsable de su padre **– dijo sin parar.

**Entiendo **– dijo con desganó, su hermana no lo dejaría tranquilo, si le contradecía.

**Claro** – hizo una pausa – **Si entendieras otra cosa sería. Sabes lo mejor es que llame a Meg para que venga por Souta, ese pequeñito necesita de su mamá** –

**NO** – grito Sanosuke retomando la conciencia, sus cinco sentidos estaban alerta – **Por favor, no la llames** – respiró profundo – **Shura esto no es fácil para mí, pensé que era mejor dormir en un hotel que en casa. No quería que Souta me viera en este estado** – dijo derrotado, su voz era desanimada.

**¿Fue por ella ?** – resopló **- ¿ Porqué todavía la amas, cierto?** – mencionó la hermana sintiendo pena por su hermano.

**Hai** – susurró el castaño.

**ENTONCES… Sanosuke, no seas tonto habla con ella, hay solución** – guardó silencio – **Hermano no seas orgulloso, no pierdas lo que amas** – espero una respuesta – **es como si dejarás ir la felicidad de tus manos **– soltó desesperada, odiaba ver a los miembros de su familia sufrir, en especial a su hermano.

**No, lo hecho, hecho esta** – dijo con firmeza.

**Eres un cabezota, sólo por que eres mi único hermano te ayudaré, pero escúchame bien Sanosuke Sagara** – suspiró cansada – **Que no se vuelva arrepetir esto** –

**Shura …-** fue interrumpido.

**Sabes a lo que me refiero, no quiero que mi sobrino favorito despierte sin tener a uno de sus padres para consolarle** – dijo con voz enérgica.

…- silencio por parte del castaño.

**Ya lo sabes , la próxima vez será a Meg a quien llamaré** –

**Hai** – dijo convencido que su hermana hablaba muy en serio.

**Te quiero – **dijo la chica.

**Igual Yo, gracias por todo –** respondió el castaño.

**Que descanses** – dijo colgando.

_**Como si eso fuera posible**_– se dijo en silencio poniendo su móvil en el buro.

Cerró sus ojos evocando las imágenes de su querida esposa; la tristeza reflejada en su bello rostro¡Kami sama! le atormentaba el hecho de amarla más que a su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hola, por fin el capítulo 3 esta acá, espero que les siga gustando la historia. Dejen sus comentarios aunque se uno pequeño para saber si les ha gustado o no el cap?_

_Agradezco a las personas que siguen leyendo mis locas ideas y muy en especial aquellas que se toman el tiempo de hacer un comentario._

_Gracias : **Nanita chan, Liho Chan, mari8876,**_** _bizcochia U-u_**_**, Shysie Chan y Gabyhyatt**._

_Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con el siguiente capítulo y espero estar pronto de regreso con mis otros fics, ya me he puesto manos a la Obra, asi que es cuestión de tiempo y mi pc ya será arreglada._

_Les aprecia al chan._

_Dios les bendiga…Y los que estén de vacaciones disfrutenlas_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía._

_**Capítulo 4**_

Habían pasado dos días desde que su marido le pidiera el divorcio, tiempo en el que tampoco había podido ver a su hijo, su amiga Kaoru había dicho que por el momento no intentará un encuentro con su esposo, ni mucho menos un enfrentamiento que dañará la imagen que Souta, su hijo, tenía de ellos. Megumi soltó un suspiro observando hacia la ventana las gotas gruesas de lluvia, golpeaban la ventana de la habitación que su hermano le había señalado como suya el día que su felicidad se desvanecía .Sin ánimo de nada siguió acurrucada entre las sabanas blancas, igual que cuando había perdido a su abuelo, nada de brillo en sus ojos marrones, éstos se encontraban faltos de vida.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dando entrada a una linda mujer de cabello azabache sujeto en una coleta alta, vestía un lindo vestido azul de mangas tres cuartos que hacia juego con sus ojos zafiro.

**- Meg** – dijo con reproche la recién llegada - **Cuando Aoshi me comentó ayer que no querías salir de la cama, ni comer **– fijo su vista en la mencionada – **pensé que eran locuras suyas** – caminó hacia la mesita que estaba a un lado del tocador y depositó una charola con comida, un rico desayuno, fruta, pan tostado, jugo y leche .

**- No vengas a darme un sermón** – suspiró la pelinegra – **suficiente tengo con Aoshi** – miró de reojo hacia el lugar donde Kaoru había puesto la charola – **No tengo hambre** – se dejó caer en la cama.

**- Es una verdadera lastima** – se sentó a la orilla de la cama – **Kenshin me dio mensaje para ti de parte de Sanosuke -**

**- Dime** – la pelinegra se incorporó como resorte al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

**- No** – dijo Kaoru con determinación.

**- ¿Cómo? – **Preguntó incrédula Megumi – **Tienes que decirme** – dijo entre molesta y ansiosa.

La pelinegra negó con su cabeza - **No hasta que comas** – respondió con decisión.

- **Pero …-** quiso objetar Megumi.

**- Pero nada** – le interrumpió la ojiazul – **he dicho que debes comer algo** – se puso de pie para traer la charola con los alimentos - **Meg estas muy pálida, me preocupa que enfermes** – dijo con preocupación Kaoru.

- **Tú ganas** – dijo Megumi resignada. Llevó algo de fruta a su boca.

**- Así me gusta** – sonrió Kaoru satisfecha de la respuesta de su amiga.

Megumi comió en silencio, ansiaba escuchar el mensaje que Kaoru tenía para ella, mantuvo la calma controlando las emociones que hacían una guerra en su interior, por la espera e incertidumbre que experimentaba.

**Meg** – Kaoru llamó a la pelinegra – **Sanosuke le pidió a Kenshin que te dijera que puedes ir a visitar a Souta** – Kaoru guardó silencio observando como su amiga dejaba de comer y le miraba sorprendida.

**- ¿Hablas en serio?** – preguntó Meg clavando su vista reflejando incredulidad en el rostro de su amiga.

**- Si, completamente** – sonrió.

**- Sanosuke , quiere verme** – dijo Megumi en voz alta .

**-Meg** – Kaoru poso su mano en la de su amiga **– Sanosuke sigue sin querer verte** - observó como la sonrisa del rostro de Megumi se esfumaba tan rápido como se había formado – **lo siento amiga, Shura te estará esperando –**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Ya te lo dije** – suspiró por enésima vez el castaño – **no es una broma. Meg irá después de la comida a visitar a Souta** – terminó de decir el hombre.

**- Mejor idea no pudiste tener** – dijo emocionada la persona al otro lado de la línea **– Souta se va poner muy contento -**

**Lo sé –** dijo el hombre con un dejo de resignación – **tenlo listo quieres –**

**- Claro Sanosuke **– sonrió la joven – **Me alegra que las cosas entre tú y mi cuñada por fin se vayan a resolver - **

**- No malentiendas mis razones** – dijo Sanosuke serio – **lo hago por Souta , estos días ha estado muy triste -**

**- Claro, usa a Souta de pretexto –** sonrió – **eso se llama proyección -**

**- Yo no voy a estar ahí** – respondió cortante, la situación empezaba a colmar su paciencia.

**- Entonces sigues con esa tonta idea de separarte de Megumi** – dijo molesta la castaña.

**- No voy a discutir contigo** – dijo Sanosuke dando por terminado el tema **– Kenshin dijo que lo mejor es que Souta tenga contacto con su mamá -**

**- Ajá , tu esposa, la mujer a la que amas y mueres por tener a tu lado otra vez –** Dijo Shura no convencida de lo que su hermano le decía.

- **Rayos, Shura deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos** – suspiró cansado –** No soy un niño y te recuerdo que soy yo el hermano mayor** – la voz era gruesa con mezcla perceptible de molestia.

- **Pues lamento informarte que no te comportas como tal** – gritó la hermana – **AH, lo olvidaba. No vengas a comer para que te evites la pena de encontrarte con tu ¡ESPOSA!** – Resopló – **la voy a invitar a comer** – fue lo último que escuchó de la menor de los Sagara antes del sonido que daba por terminada la llamada.

**- Shura, Shura** – alzó la voz el castaño, se molestó al darse cuenta que su adorada hermana había colgado. Le molestaba de sobremanera su actuar rebelde e inmaduro, ese carácter tan impulsivo y colérico no le iba traer nada bueno.

Respiró profundo recobrando su autocontrol, dio un clic a unos de los botones del teléfono.

**- Mina San** – dijo más sereno.

**-Dígame joven Sagara** – respondió la secretaria.

- **Comuníqueme con Himura, por favor - **

**- Si señor** – respondió la secretaria – **en seguida -**

**- Gracias –**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- **Buen día Aoshi** – se escuchó la voz alegre de una joven – estará por ahí mi cuñada consentida – preguntó con curiosidad – **he marcado a su casa y no responden** -

- **Shura, buen día** – saludó el pelinegro – **Aquí esta, gracias a tu hermanito** – dijo Aoshi con sarcasmo.

**- Lo sé** – dijo la joven sonriendo – **estas de acuerdo conmigo al pensar que es un idiota** – dijo Shura sin reparar en su vocabulario.

**- Hai** – asintió Aoshi muy de acuerdo con la joven – **A** **mi hermana le dará gusto escucharte -**

**- Ajá –** hizo una pausa

**- ¿Shura? -**

– **lo lamento, Souta quiere saludarte** –dijo pasando el teléfono a su adorable sobrino.

**- Tillo Yoshi** – gritó el niño efusivo.

**- Hola campeón** – saludó el pelinegro con alegría al escuchar a su sobrino muy animado.

**- ¿None eta mami?** - preguntó el niño.

**- Acá conmigo** – respondió Aoshi, esperaba convencerle de que todo estaba bien.

**- ¿Le vacaciones?** – preguntó el pequeño curioso – **tilla Shua lijo mami le vacachiones** –

El ojiazul sonrió ante el comentario, definitivamente su sobrino estaba en buenas manos. La castaña le mantendría feliz y ocupado con su infinita imaginación.

**- Hai, mami esta de vacaciones con tío Aoshi y tú estas de vacaciones con la tía Shura –** el pelinegro hizo una pausa - **¿ estas contento con tus vacaciones?** – preguntó durativo.

**- ti** – dijo el niño con entusiasmo – **papi** **tamien le vacachiones con tilla Shua -**

**- Me alegra** – dijo entre dientes conteniendo el enfado que le despertaba pensar en su cuñado.

**- Alios tillo** – dijo el niño.

**- Adios Souta** – se despidió el tío.

**- Vaya, este niño se parece a su padre** – suspiró – **es igual de terco -**

- **Gracias por cuidarlo** – dijo Aoshi agradecido sinceramente.

**- No es nada, amo a ese peque** – respondió la castaña – **igual que adoro al padre aunque algunas veces actué como un tonto – **

**- ¿Algunas veces?** – preguntó Aoshi no muy convencido.

**- Jaja** – soltó una carcajada – **tienes razón la mayoría de las veces** – corrigió la menor de los Sagara.

**- Te comunicaré con Meg** – dijo el apuesto hombre.

**- No** – dijo Shura impulsiva – **Mejor dile que venga a comer a casa que Sanosuke a dicho que puede venir a ver a Souta** – hizo una pausa – **es que si hablo con ella talvez quiera hablar con Souta y … pues ya sabes ese niño hace muchas preguntas** – respiró profundo **– no quiero que la ponga sensible -**

**- tienes razón, le daré tu recado** – dijo Aoshi.

- **Gracias cariño, dile que a las dos de la tarde la estaremos esperando -**

**- Hai** – asintió el pelinegro.

-** Ok, si quieres venir, sabes que esta es tu casa y siempre es un placer contemplarte** – dijo la castaña coquetamente.

Aoshi sonrió como si la estuviera viendo frente a él, esa linda castaña no perdía oportunidad para coquetearle, eran muy buenos amigos y siempre le decía que terminaría siendo el soltero más codiciado del país y que ella siempre estaría ahí para ser su última opción. Recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho en el cumpleaños de Souta _: " Si para los 35 años no estas casado , ni yo lo estoy, podemos prometer ser la mejor pareja "_. En ese momento, él no había ni afirmado y negado la opción que la joven había dado, aunque muchas veces se dice que él que calla otorga, estaba seguro que Shura encontraría una buena persona que le amará y cuidará de ella y de algo estaba seguro; ese hombre no sería él, antes de que él cumpliera los 35 la hermana de su cuñado ya estaría felizmente casada.

**- Shura** – dijo Aoshi cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

**- dime cielo** –dijo dulce la jovencita.

**- ¿Sanosuke va estar ahí?** – preguntó fríamente.

**-No** – suspiró – **Sigue con su idea del divorcio y de no ver nunca más a Meg –**

**- Espero que lo cumpla **– dijo Aoshi cortante.

**- Aoshi eso matará a tu hermana de tristeza y a mi hermano de la misma manera** – dijo con melancolía.

**- Él se lo buscó** – hizo una pausa – **Si no he ido tras él, es por mi hermana y Souta, pero las ganas de darle una buena golpiza se me apetece como la mejor de las ideas -**

**- Ok, me avisas** – sonrió – **Tú lo sostienes, yo lo golpeo y viceversa -**

**- Nos veremos más tarde** – dijo Aoshi a forma de despedida.

**- Un beso cielo, bye** – dijo la castaña dando por terminada la llamada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Sr. Sagara, el Sr. Himura esta en su línea privada** – dijo la secretaria.

**- Gracias Mina** – respondió el Castaño.

**- De nada Sr. Para servirle** – respondió la secretaria cortando la conversación. El Castaño asió el auricular y aplanando el botón rojo tomó la llamada.

**- Kenshin¿Cómo estas amigo?** – saludó Sanosuke.

**- Muy bien y ¿ tú?** – regreso el saludo el pelirrojo.

**- Se supone que bien** – suspiró el castaño – **Y dime… ¿tienes planes para la comida?** – preguntó.

**- Pues…** - Titubeó – **Kaoru me llamó para decirme que va a acompañar a Meg a casa de tu hermana , asi que no tengo planes - **

**- Bien, ahora los tienes** – hizo una pausa – **A mi hermanita se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de invitar a Megumi a comer, así que comeré solo** – dijo Sanosuke con molestía.

**- Entonces será como en los viejos tiempos** – sonrió Kenshin.

**- Por cierto, sería bueno que lleves los papeles del divorcio para darle seguimiento -**

**- No comas ansias, todo a su tiempo** – dijo el pelirrojo **- vayamos en materia de convivencia deja los asuntos de trabajo para más tarde - **

**-Tú ganas** – bufó – **te parece bien a las 2:00 pm en la Dolce Vita –**

**-Perfecto** – se escuchó la risa del receptor – **Amo la comida Italiana –**

**-No tienes remedio** – sonrió Sanosuke.

**-Tú tampoco, asi que ahorra tus comentarios –**

**- Te veo en un par de horas -**

**-Hai** – el pelirrojo cortó la llamada, centró su atención en sus pensamientos. Hasta el momento no había problemas con su bella Kao chan, pero sabía que con el menor descuido la segunda guerra mundial se quedaría corta con la que ellos iban a lidiar. Debía estar alerta sino correría la misma suerte que su amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Bienvenida cuñada** – saludó Shura – **Hola Kaoru¿cómo están?** – dirigió su mirada a las recién llegadas.

**-Hola Shura, muy bien** – respondió Kaoru , besó la mejilla de la castaña.

**-Gracias por la invitación** – dijo Meg con voz apagada.

**-Ah, no** – dijo Shura con reproche – **Mi sobrino no puede verte con esa cara** – señaló con el ceño fruncido.

**- Shura tiene razón Meg, pon una sonrisa** –ayudó la ojiazul.

**- Si** – sonrió la mujer justo cuando su hijo corría a su encuentro.

**- Mami, Mami -** exclamó el pequeño entusiasmado por la presencia de su madre.

**- Mi niño** – soltó Meg – **te quiero mucho** – le abrazó y besó con alegría, las lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, se dejó vencer por el sentimiento al encontrarse a lado de su hijo.

**- Tamien quielo** – dijo Souta dejándose a papachar por su madre – ¿**Mami lele pachita?** – preguntó curioso el niño al ver que su madre con disimulo limpiaba sus lagrimas.

- **No mi amor** – sonrió – **es una basurita en el ojo de mamí** -

El pequeño quedo convencido con el pretexto que su mamá le decía. Las mujeres observaron atentas a Souta que actuaba de manera extraña, miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien.

**- ¿ Qué sucede Souta? –** preguntó Shura.

**- ¿ None eta papá?** – una pregunta inocente del parte del pequeño.

**- Trabajando** – hizo una pausa – **El vendrá más tarde te traerá un regalito** – dijo Shura intentando persuadir al pequeño.

**- Ti** – gritó feliz.

**- Ahora a comer** – dijo la Castaña sonriendo – **A celebrar que mamá vino a visitarte** – se dirigió al niño guiñándole un ojo **– A lavarse las manos, Anda -**

**- Ajá** – el niño corrió perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Meg observó a su hijo obedecer a su cuñada, sin duda amaba a su hijo y al padre, se sentía triste y derrotada al ver como su familia de desmoronaba.

Hacia una semana todo era felicidad. Ahora, en ese momento no había sol para ella, días nublados le esperaban para las siguientes semanas.

**- Shura, muchas gracias por cuidar de Souta** - dijo Megumi agradecida, la sinceridad de sus palabras se reflejó en su pálido rostro.

**- No hay de que** – guardó silencio – **Es un placer tenerle en casa –** sonrió – **Ya verás que el cabeza de pollo pensará mejor las cosas y te rogará perdón por su equivocación.**

**- Ojala eso fuera cierto** – la sonrisa que asomó en sus labios fue triste – **tú y yo conocemos muy bien a Sanosuke. Cuando se le ocurre algo lo lleva hasta las últimas consecuencias** -

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez, comieron con tranquilidad, incluso las tres mujeres tuvieron una plática interesante sobre moda y uno que otro libro, tanto Kaoru como Shura se encargaron de que Megumi olvidará por unas cuantas horas lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

La pelinegra de lindos ojos marrón jugó con su hijo a la pelota, a las escondidas y a los atrapados. Parecía un sueño, uno lindo, lleno de calma y estaba segura de no querer despertar. Sin embargo, la triste y cruel realidad golpeo sus pensamientos, su hermano Aoshi había llegado a recogerla, justo a tiempo, su hijo dormía evitándole la pena de verle llorar por su partida.

_Una vez más veía su día gris, sintiéndolo falto de vida y sin pizca de esperanza._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO._

_**Hola ya estoy acá dejando el cuarto cap de este fic, espero les guste como va la historia. En serio que lamento las demoras a mis fics, pero sin pc es mucho trabajo para mi escribir en cuaderno y luego pasarlo al pc, aparte uso el del trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, asi que el fic de DEUDAS DE AMOR, espérenlo para este fin de semana , estoy terminando de escribir en cuaderno las últimas escenas.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen y dejan reviews, creo que este fic no ha sido del agrado de muchos, casi no lo leen , pero por eso valoro mucho sus comentarios, No dejaré este fic, lo sigo , ya que las cosas no se quedan a medio camino, pero tal vez lo deje de descanso y siga con otros a los que les prestan mayor interés, no puedo ser tan desconsiderada con las otras chicas que me leen y gustan de mis historias.**_

_**Agradecimientos a : Mi comadre, Ayumi Sagara, Emina chan, Umi Muse, Nairelena, Shysie , Polly Chan y Gaby Chan, en serio que sus comentarios son muy motivantes. **_

_**Les aprecia AL chan.**_


End file.
